


Only Yours

by Emilia_Rowan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (not our main couple), Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Unwanted sexual attention/touching, married supercorp, maybe a little sprinkling of plot, no powers, strap-on sex, sweet and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: After an uncomfortable encounter during her business trip, Lena needs her wife and, more than that, she needs her Mistress, to remind her exactly who she belongs to.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 632





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at some BDSM-type kink, and it is honestly super soft but intense, so be gentle with me.

As soon as her plane touches down back in National City, Lena can feel her breathing begin to ease. Muscles she’s held tense for five days begin unfurling as the jet begins to taxi from the runway and into the hangar. She turns on her phone as she made her way down the ramp, and as soon as she sat down in the back of her favorite Rolls Royce, the device buzzes in her pocket. A thrill of excitement and warm bubble of comfort rise in her chest as she readS through the explicit instructions in the text message.

She tucks the phone away as Bill starts the car and they spend the fifteen minute drive talking about the Monarchs’ chances in the World Series and his daughter’s college classes until they pull into the garage of Lena’s building.

“I’ll see you Monday morning at eight sharp,” Bill says jovially as he gets her luggage from the trunk. “Say hello to the missus for me.”

“Will do,” Lena assures him before she grabs the handle of her luggage and rolls it toward the elevator. “Have a good weekend, Bill.”

The apartment is empty when Lena arrives, as she knew it would be. It gives her a chance to prepare, and to center herself. She tucks her suitcase into the closet to be unpacked later and removes her blazer, her skirt, her blouse. Another time she might’ve left her nylons and heels, but today she removes those too, and even sheds her bra, until she’s left in nothing but her sheer black panties that might as well be nothing. Of course, she still wears her wedding band and the silver chain around her neck that she never takes off. She removes her makeup, until the only thing left of the cutthroat business woman she was in Metropolis is the pristine ponytail that brushes her shoulders.

She imagines, sometimes, in her worst nightmares and most erotic dreams, what people would think if they saw her like this. How those simpering fools on the L-Corp board would gasp and blush, how the businessmen she cut down like felled trees in Metropolis would balk. In that world she projects power and control; an ice queen, unbending, unyielding, who bows for no one.

Here, though, in her home, as the quiet afternoon sun casts the penthouse apartment in a golden glow that radiates from the honey-colored hardwoods, she kneels almost naked beside the sofa on a silk pillow made just for her, hands on her knees, eyes downcast, and waits.

It’s mind-numbing and oddly centering, the waiting. The low buzz from the refrigerator seems to vibrate through Lena’s bones, and she could count the soft ticking from the clock above the mantle to calculate how much time passes, but she likes not knowing. By the time the front door opens and Kara’s shoes click in the foyer, anywhere from five to thirty minutes could’ve passed, but it doesn’t matter to Lena. She keeps her eyes down, even as her ears follow Kara’s every move as she makes her way through the apartment toward the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

She knows this is the hardest part for Kara, not greeting her, not touching her. Kara’s told her before, how hard it is to not take her right there on the hardwood floor as soon as she walks in and sees Lena’s near-naked form kneeling beside the sofa. And while they both know that giving into that temptation would be physically satisfying for them both, they also know how much better it will be if they wait, and Kara knows exactly how much Lena needs to wait, needs this dynamic they’ve established.

So instead, Kara makes her way to the bedroom and emerges just minutes later barefoot, in light wash jeans that show off her curves and a soft white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She approaches Lena with a soft smile and bends at her waist, slipping one warm hand around Lena’s jaw and pulling her up slightly for a soft kiss.

“Hello, love,” her wife says softly.

Then Kara stands straight, her demeanor shifting into something different entirely. Lena’s eyes lower immediately, her gaze landing somewhere in the vicinity of Kara’s pinky toe.

“Mistress,” Lena greets, her voice breathless already.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Mistress asks.

Lena shakes her head. “I’m not hungry, Mistress.” In fact, the thought of eating makes her stomach turn slightly.

“That’s not what I asked, pet,” Mistress asks, and there’s an edge to her voice this time. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“No, Mistress, I haven’t eaten dinner,” Lena supplies quickly.

Kara hums low in her throat. “Come with me to the kitchen.”

Lena shuffles quickly to her feet and follows obediently three steps behind. As Kara busies herself retrieving items from the refrigerator, she kneels at the end of the kitchen island, her knees hitting the cold tile floor. She realizes her mistake a moment too late, as Kara turns back toward her and clicks her tongue.

“You forgot your pillow, my pet,” Kara notes with a shake of her head. Lena keeps her head down as Kara approaches her, but allows her Mistress to raise it when she cups her chin. Blue eyes inspect her with concern. “You must be very distracted tonight. Did something happen while you were in Metropolis?”

Lena can’t stop her spine from tensing. If it was just her and Kara sitting down to eat dinner, she could pretend it was nothing, but this is her Mistress, and she can’t hide anything from Kara when they’re like this. That’s why she texted Kara before her plane took off from Metropolis to request this scene in the first place.

She knows her body language is enough for Kara to discern her answer, but Mistress requires her verbal response. Her voice shakes as she replies.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Kara pulls her to her feet and out of the kitchen, back to the living room. She sits on the sofa and looks back at Lena.

“Do you want to kneel, or do you want to be in my lap?” she asks, her voice soft but still firm.

“Your lap, please, Mistress,” Lena says, feeling small. Kara holds her arms out and Lena crawls into her lap, sinking into her embrace with a sigh. She leans her head against Kara’s shoulder, until she can hear the steady thump of her heartbeat, the soft whoosh of blood as it flows through her. The buttons of her shirt dig into the soft skin of Lena’s side and the denim is rough against her backside, but all that just works to center her even more. Kara reaches up and pulls Lena’s ponytail free, so that her dark hair spills down over her shoulders, and begins petting her, first running her fingers through her hair, then tracing lightly over her spine.

“Whenever you’re ready, pet, I want you to tell me what happened,” Kara says, her voice soft but the instruction clear.

The trip to Metropolis had been a necessary evil. Someone had hacked into L-Corp’s smartphone software, locking millions of users out of their devices and putting their data at risk. The hack itself had been dealt with, but Lena had to go there directly to deal with PR. And, because the software was a partner project between L-Corp and Obsidian North, she had had to deal with Andrea.

Kara knew about her history with Andrea. She knew they had been in a relationship with a dynamic much like the one Lena now shared with her wife, and she knew that Lena had started to develop romantic feelings for Andrea. She also knew that Andrea had broken Lena’s heart when she told her that their relationship could never be more than business and pleasure, nothing emotional.

Kara knew all this because Lena had told her, early on in their relationship, before they even started exploring the kinks they now had down to a science. Kara had known all this and had known that Lena would have to work closely with Andrea in Metropolis, but she was confident enough in the strength of their relationship that she hadn’t batted an eye. It was a far cry from the childish jealousy Lena had experienced with past lovers and dominants, and she loved Kara’s quiet confidence, and how much it spoke of the trust between them. Either of them could safely go out and spend time with other people, but they always knew that at the end of the day, they would come home to each other.

It was that confidence that filled Lena as she began the trip, that allowed her to work alongside Andrea without even a twinge of regret or insecurity. Andrea was her past, yes, but Kara was her present and future, even if she wasn’t by her side at that very moment. So when Andrea suggested that they take their team out for a drink to reward them for their success, on the last night of her trip, Lena had agreed wholeheartedly. They had spent a few hours in the hotel bar, drinking and laughing, until slowly their teams had begun trickling up too their rooms and, before Lena knew it, she and Andrea were the only ones left in the bar.

Kara’s hands trace twisting patterns over Lena’s spine as she speaks, not even flinching when Lena tells her that she was alone with Andrea at the bar. It gives her the confidence to continue.

“I came out of the bathroom and everyone had gone,” she says. “I started to excuse myself, but Andrea had already had the bartender refill my glass.”

“What were you drinking?” Kara asks, her voice soft.

“Van Horne, Mistress,” Lena murmurs, and Kara nods, her chin ruffling Lena’s hair.

“What happened next, pet?”

“We were talking about the hack, and Andrea said that it reminded her of something that happened back when we were together,” Lena replies, her voice shaking. “And then she… She touched me.”

“Where?” Lena can hear the bite behind Kara’s voice, and she tenses. Kara quickly resumes her gentle strokes along her bare back.

“My knee, Mistress,” Lena tells her. “My skirt had ridden up.”

“Here?” Kara asks, placing her other hand on Lena’s bare skin just above her knee.

Lena nods. “Yes, Mistress.”

“And then what happened?” Kara asks, and Lena can tell that she has to work to keep her voice soft and patient.

“I moved out of her reach.” It had been a practiced move, perfected over years of dodging similar gestures. Andrea had smiled, as if nothing had happened. “Then she stood up and said we should probably call it a night, and I agreed. We squared away our tabs, and then we headed for the elevator. I thought she understood that I wasn’t interested but…”

They had boarded the elevator together, along with an older couple, so Lena had thought nothing of it. But then the older couple had gotten off on their floor, and there were still ten floors to go to Andrea’s floor, thirteen to Lena’s. The air in the elevator suddenly became charged. In a millisecond Andrea had Lena pressed up against the wall, hands pinned above her head the way Lena used to like.

“This brings back memories too,” Andrea had said before she kissed Lena. As was typical with Andrea, it was all teeth and tongue and then she let go of Lena’s hands so she could grope her breasts and between her legs.

“And then I pushed her,” Lena says, her voice barely more than a whisper but suddenly growing stronger. “I pushed her away and when she backed up, I slapped her.”

The look on Andrea’s face had been priceless, utter shock and more than a little embarrassment. Then the doors had opened to her floor and Lena had shoved her through them.

“I told her that I didn’t belong to her anymore,” Lena whispers, pressing closer into Kara’s embrace. “I belong to my wife.”

“That’s my good girl,” Kara murmurs, and that’s all it takes for Lena. The stress of the entire event washes over her like a wave and suddenly all she can do is sob into Kara’s chest, her tears dampening the white cotton on her shoulder. Kara holds her close, one hand still stroking her back, the other gently tracing over the wedding ring on her finger. Lena knows Kara well enough to know that she’s angry— at Andrea, not at her— but she doesn’t show it, instead holding it in as she comforts Lena through her own storm.

“There you are, there’s my pet,” Kara croons as Lena finally quiets her crying. Little hiccups still escape her throat, and she sniffles a bit, but her tears have stopped. “I’m so proud of you.”

“How, Mistress?” Lena asks. “I—“

“ _You_ did nothing wrong,” Kara declares, and her tone leaves no room for arguing. “Andrea was the one at fault, not you. Does she know you’re married?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And does she know you belong to me?” Kara asks, stroking the silver chain at the back of Lena’s neck. The motion sends a pleasant shiver down Lena’s spine.

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena replies. Because unlike most of the world, Andrea knows what a necklace like the one Lena wears means. It’s not a bold collar, but an elegant silver chain, long enough so that the diamond-encrusted o-ring falls between Lena’s breasts. They have a leather collar that Lena wears when their scenes require it, but for regular public use, Lena wears the necklace.

“Andrea is the one who should be ashamed, pet, not you,” Kara tells her. “And in the morning we can figure out what we’re going to do about her, because such an action cannot go unpunished. But for tonight, I want you to relax. You’ve done nothing wrong, pet, absolutely nothing.”

Lena squirms in Kara’s lap. “It doesn’t feel that way. I feel… dirty.”

The moment she had gotten to her room that night, she had pulled up Kara’s contact on her phone, but then thought better of it. Calling her wife right after it happened wouldn’t really help anything, it would just upset them both that Kara couldn’t be with her in person to comfort her. Instead Lena had stripped all her clothes off and taken a shower, as if the hot water could wash the feeling of Andrea’s hands and lips off her body. It hadn’t worked.

Kara hums thoughtfully, sending warm vibrations through Lena’s body. “Well, then, we’ll have to do something about that. But first, you still need to eat. So I’m going to warm up something to eat, and you can either sit beside me or kneel, whichever you feel more comfortable doing. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena replies. She presses a quick kiss to Kara’s jaw, before scrambling out of her lap, and Kara grins down at her before heading to the kitchen.

While Kara microwaves their leftover pasta from the night before, Lena wipes her face clean and works to finish pulling herself together. She resumes her place on the floor, knees resting on the silk pillow. As comforting as it is to be in Kara’s embrace, kneeling feels almost more so right now. It’s her place as Mistress’s pet, and that’s what she wants to be right now.

Kara looks over her with pride as she takes her seat on the sofa, and Lena leans affectionately into her leg. It’s not something Mistress always allowed, but tonight she runs her free hand through Lena’s silky hair as she eats. After a few bites for herself, she holds her fork down to Lena, and Lena opens her mouth to accept each offering. A moment later, Kara brings her glass of ice water to Lena’s lips, and tips it back into their mouth. It was something they had begun at the beginning of their relationship, when they were just starting to play with power dynamics. Lena had struggled with her weight her whole life and that, coupled with her own anxiety, had given her some unhealthy eating habits. Kara had been insistent that she eat, and so it had become part of their play. Mistress wouldn’t allow Lena to go hungry, but she also respected when Lena told her she had had enough. When Lena finally shakes her head at a bite, Kara simply eats it herself and quickly finishes the meal before offering Lena more water. Lena drinks it down, unsure of what Mistress might have planned for the rest of the evening.

“Good girl,” Kara praises, and it sparks both contentment and arousal in Lena’s body. “I want you to stay here until I call for you.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena replies, rocking back onto her heels and lowering her eyes. She can practically feel Kara’s smile, though she cannot see it. It makes her want to preen, but she stays perfectly still as Kara takes the dishes to the kitchen and then disappears down the hall toward their bedroom. Lena waits, fighting the urge to fidget as her mind sinks slowly into the ether. Finally, after what feels like forever but was probably less than ten minutes, Kara steps into her line of view again. Lena hadn’t even heard her approaching.

“Come with me, pet,” she says, reaching down for Lena’s hand.

She follows her Mistress into the bedroom, eyes still downcast, but she can see the soft glowing of candles around the room, can smell the thick scent and feel the soft warmth even at a distance, but they don’t stop. Instead they go into the bathroom, where just as many candles are lit around the full tub. Lena stops and pauses.

“I— Mistress, I’ve already showered,” she says, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“I’m sure you have, pet,” Kara replies. “But this time I’m going to bathe you, alright? I’m going to wash every bit of dirtiness off of you, until you’re clean and fresh. And then I’m going to make sure you remember who you belong to. Does that sound nice?”

Lena practically melts. “That sounds wonderful, Mistress.”

“Good girl,” Kara murmurs. “Now, hold still.”

She rolls Lena’s panties down her legs with no finesse, dangling them from her fingers in front of Lena’s face for a moment before tossing them into the hamper. Then she carefully clips Lena’s hair up off her shoulders before taking her hand and leading her over to the huge stand-alone tub in the center of the room. The water is just a touch too warm for comfort, and Lena luxuriates in the slight sting as her skin flushes pink and the scent of eucalyptus hits her nose. She sinks into the water and closes her eyes with a sigh, forgetting herself for a moment. When she opens her eyes again, Mistress is watching her with a curious but pleased expression, a thick washcloth in her hands.

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Lena says quickly, lowering her eyes.

“No apologies, pet,” Kara assures her. “You may look at me tonight, if you want.”

Lena does want. She watches as Kara dips the washcloth into the bath water and then wrings the excess moisture back into the tub, how she carefully spreads it to cover her hand. Then Mistress steps closer to her and kneels by the edge of the tub.

“You said she kissed you?” Kara asks, and Lena nods, looking down again as the dirty feeling starts to overcome her again. But then Kara brings the washcloth to her chin and pulls Lena to look at her as she carefully washes every inch of her face, gentle as she can be around her eyes, using her thumb to run the coarse fabric across Lena’s lips. She dips the cloth back into the water and wrings it out again before traveling lower, down Lena’s neck and across her shoulders before taking her right hand.

“Is this the hand you used to slap her?” Kara asks, studying her palm.

Lena nods before remembering herself again. “Yes, Mistress.”

Kara studies the lines of her palm for another long minute before rubbing the cloth across her palm, between each finger, around each joint down to her fingertips. Then she holds her hand out again, as if looking for any invisible stains she might’ve missed. Satisfied, she brings Lena’s palm to her mouth and presses a kiss to the very center.

Lena’s heart feels fuzzy as Mistress continues her careful cleansing routine. It’s different from the shower Lena had taken the night before, when Lena had nearly scalded her skin to get rid of the feeling of Andrea’s hands on her. When that hadn’t worked, she had used a loofah to scrub until her skin was almost raw, but even that didn’t make her feel clean. When Mistress did it, though, her touch firm but soothing, it felt like every bit of filth was washed away. It was ironic, really, that this kink some people would see as dirty would make Lena feel so pure.

“Did she touch these?” Kara asks, dripping warm water from the cloth over the tops of Lena’s breasts. Her voice is low, little more than a growl.

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena replies evenly, but this time she doesn’t duck her head.

Kara nods, wetting the cloth again before bringing it to Lena’s chest. She takes her time, running the warm, damp cloth over and around each soft globe, weighing the flesh in her palm and squeezing slightly. Water runs down her golden forearm until the sleeve of her blouse is damp, but she doesn’t seem to care. Lena has to fight the urge to squirm as her touch draws closer and closer until finally she swipes the washcloth roughly over the puckered nipples just above the waterline. Lena cries out, with relief and frustration all at once.

“Did you make those pretty sounds when she touched you, pet?” Kara asks, switching to give the opposite side equal treatment.

“No, Mistress, only for you,” Lena gasps.

“That’s my good girl,” Kara croons into her ear. “Did she touch you anywhere else?”

“Between— Between my legs, Mistress,” Lena stutters.

“ _That—_ “ Kara hisses and bites her tongue. Lena sees the sharp blaze of anger in her eyes for just a moment before she pushes it down, her expression returning to tenderness as she dips the cloth back into the water. “Sit up on the side of the tub for me, pet, and spread your legs.”

Lena’s body is practically jelly as she pushes herself up to the side of the tub, swaying as the cool air hits her body. Kara moves to stand behind her and guides her body until she’s leaning against Kara’s chest.

“I’ll get you wet, Mistress!” Lena exclaims worriedly, but Kara just chuckles.

“In more ways than one, I’m sure,” she teases. “Just relax, pet, I don’t mind.”

When they’re like this, Lena can let go of her worry, so she does, relaxing back against Kara’s strong form, damp cotton and hard plastic buttons pressing into her spine. She spreads her legs to the cold air and quickly realizes that she’s wet from more than just the bath water. Mistress brings the washcloth to the junction of her thighs and begins the delicate work of cleaning her, swiping methodically through her slippery folds. Her movements are painstakingly efficient, not meant to tease but teasing anyway. When the edge of the cloth swipes Lena’s clit, her hips buck and it’s only Mistress’s strong body that holds her upright.

“Steady, pet,” Kara murmurs into her ear, but she presses a soft kiss to the side of her neck. 

“You’re not gonna kiss me _there_ , too?” Lena asks breathlessly.

Kara laughs softly in her ear. “Kiss you where, pet? Be clear and use your words.”

“On my clit, mistress,” Lena whines. Kara just laughs again.

“Not yet.” She drapes the washcloth over the edge of the tub before pulling the plunger cord to release the water and reaching for the hose and sprayer. “Stand up so I can rinse you.”

Lena stands in the center of the tub and turns, her eyes tracing over Kara’s form. She had been right; Kara’s blouse is soaked, the white fabric practically transparent, until Lena can see the outline of her bra and even the stiff peaks of her nipples. Before she can look her fill, however, Kara splashes her belly with chilly water and Lena squeals in surprise.

Kara chuckles at her as she heats the water to a more comfortable temperature. “Focus, pet.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena replies, but she can’t help the slight grin that pulls at the edges of her lips.

Kara meticulously rains water down on her, rinsing her back and then her front, making sure her skin is free from soap and oil. Lena spreads her legs instinctively as the spray goes lower, and she almost cries when it ghosts over her hooded clit. Finally Mistress is satisfied that she is clean, and she fetches a fluffy towel to wrap her in as she steps onto the tile floor. She dries every drop of water from Lena’s skin, even between her fingers and toes and between her legs, blue eyes searching Lena’s body for anything she might’ve missed. Finally she nods with satisfaction and neatly hangs the towel before leading Lena to the bedroom.

“Do you remember what I told you comes next, pet?” she asks as they approach the bed.

“You’re going to remind me who I belong to, Mistress,” Lena replies just as her eyes land on the bedspread and what Kara has placed there. There are two coils of linen rope in a rich bluish-purple, and beside them a supple leather harness with a thick purple dildo already placed in the ring. The sight alone makes Lena squeeze her thighs together.

“Do you think this will do the trick?” Kara asks, her breath ticking the back of Lena’s neck.

Lena nods rapidly. “Yes, Mistress, please.”

“Get on the bed and sit, so that your head can fall back onto the pillows,” Kara instructs, and Lena moves quickly into position. Kara strips off her wet blouse as she does so, leaving her in her jeans and bra. Lena can’t help but rake her eyes over Mistress’s defined abs, her pert breasts beneath pale blue lace, the way the muscles in her shoulders and arms flex as she picks up a length of rope. Kara kneels on the bed beside Lena and reaches for her.

“Hands to ankles,” she says, and Lena’s heart beats faster as she assumes position and Kara begins the tie. They both fall into the familiar peaceful headspace as Mistress twists and loops the rope, attaching Lena’s wrist to her ankle and then slightly higher attaching her forearm to her calf, before mirroring the tie on the opposite side. Once Kara is satisfied that the bonds aren’t too tight, she sits back with a satisfied smirk. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena replies. The rope has just enough tooth to dig into Lena’s skin, but not enough to hurt, and the pressure is just right.

“Good,” Kara says. “And what’s your safeword, pet?”

“Red, Mistress,” Lena replies, though she’s nowhere near red now. She’s green as poison.

“Good girl,” Kara purrs, reaching for Lena again. She runs her fingers over her knees, over the ropes on her legs, down to her feet, and then cups her heels.

Lena’s breath leaves her lungs in a rush as her back hits the mattress. Her legs are still bent, and the rope digs deeper into her arms now, biting slightly but nothing unbearable. Kara moves back and studies her as she strips off the rest of her clothes, until she’s standing naked at the edge of the bed.

“You look so beautiful like this, pet,” she says, blue eyes dark with want. “All trussed up and spread open and wet. And all mine.”

“Yes, Mistress, all yours,” Lena echoes as the cool air hits her exposed flesh.

Kara crawls over her slowly and spreads her ankles apart. She kisses the soft insides of Lena’s thighs and Lena thinks maybe she will kiss her clit now, but she doesn’t. Instead she kisses her way up Lena’s soft stomach. She kisses a path up Lena’s sternum but doesn’t touch her breasts, much to Lena’s frustration. She kisses up her neck, over her cheek, until her face is even with Lena’s.

“Hello, pet,” she says before dropping her head and kissing Lena’s lips.

Mistress’s kiss is confident and calculated, meant to showcase everything she knew drove Lena wild. The message is simple and clear as her tongue dips and tastes: _you are mine, and you will never want or need anyone else ever again_. Lena strains against her restraints. She wants to buck her hips, get some purchase and grind against the hard abs that she knows are mere centimeters away from her greedy center, but she cannot move.

Mistress pulls back and kisses her way down her neck. She pauses for a moment, hot breath fanning over the straining muscles in Lena’s neck.

“I’m going to mark you, pet,” she says softly, and Lena moans at the thought. “I’m going to make sure everyone knows that you belong to me. Color?”

“Green, please. I want you to mark me, Mistress,” Lena gasps.

The plea is barely out of Lena’s mouth before Kara’s lips are back on her neck, sucking and biting intently. Lena knows she bruises easily, dark black and blue things that make a sharp contrast against her pale skin. Marking was always a hard limit in her past relationships, but with Kara she had always said maybe, as long as the marks were beneath clothing. Now, though, she needs it, even if she would have to wear turtlenecks for the next week.

Kara pulls away from her neck with a satisfied grin before moving lower, kissing across Lena’s chest. This time she lavishes Lena’s breasts with rough attention, biting and sucking as she rolls her nipples between her fingers and thumbs. Lena bucks up against the restraints as sensation like lightning bolts travel from her breasts to the apex of her thighs.

“I could make you come this way,” Kara murmurs into her breasts. “I’ve done it before, haven’t I pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lena whimpers as Kara toys with first one nipple and then the other, pulling it between her teeth and then soothing the sting with her tongue.

“Hmm, maybe not tonight,” Mistress says, moving further downward. “Keep your legs apart, pet.”

Lena cries out as Kara nips at her stomach, and then her mouth travels lower and finally, _finally_ she kisses Lena’s clit, but it’s quick, a brief sucking kiss and a swipe of her tongue before she’s gone. Her mouth stakes ownership of Lena’s clenching cunt with lips and tongue and teeth, sucking and licking and nipping at every inch of tender flesh. It’s too much and yet not enough. Lena strains against the ropes holding her open, desperate to tighten her thighs around Kara’s head, to straighten her legs or buck her hips, but she can’t. She’s a prisoner to her Mistress and the sensations she pulls out of her.

When finally Mistress closes her lips over Lena’s throbbing clit and sucks, the orgasm that hits her is mind blowing. Unable to move, all Lena can do is absorb the pleasure as it radiates through her body until her toes curl. When it’s finally over, she looks down at her Mistress, still poised between her legs, watching her with blown pupils and a feral expression.

“Mistress?” she whimpers, and the sound seems to draw Kara back to the moment. She places a kiss on the soft inside of Lena’s thigh.

“You look so beautiful when you come undone, pet,” she says, and then she lowers her face into Lena’s slick folds again.

Lena loses track of how many times she comes from Kara’s lips and tongue, and then she adds her fingers and hand into the mix and Lena is certain they’ve broken their previous record of six by the time she’s screaming, pleading with Kara as her head thrashes on the pillow.

“What do you want, pet?” Kara asks breathlessly. Her face is shiny with slick and her eyes are black with arousal.

“I want you to fuck me,” Lena sobs desperately, rocking as much as she can manage against her bonds. “Please, Mistress.”

“I am fucking you,” Kara says, curling the three fingers currently buried inside Lena and dragging them against her g-spot to erase any doubt. Lena cries out with the motion, but her body needs something else.

“Not like that, Mistress,” she huffs once her breath is back in her lungs. “I need you to fuck me with the strap, please.”

She thought, perhaps, that Kara had forgotten she had set it out, but by the gleam in her eyes she can tell that isn’t the case. Mistress has simply been waiting for her to ask for it. She doesn’t make her beg, at least not yet. She pulls her fingers from Lena’s cunt with a wet sound and reaches for the leather. She maneuvers into the harness, hissing when she tightens it into place and the end of the strap rubs against her. It sends a bolt of satisfaction through Lena, knowing that her Mistress isn’t unaffected by their play. Finally the strap-on is in place, jutting proudly from Mistress’s narrow hips, and Lena couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her as Kara grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.

“Not that you need it, pet,” she husks as she rubs the lubricant over the phallus from root to tip.

“Mistress is always careful with me,” Lena coos as Kara moves to kneel over her.

“Always, my love,” Kara whispers as she lines the toy up with Lena’s entrance. “Always.”

She enters Lena agonizingly slowly, muscles shaking with control as she slides partway inside. The stretch is so good, and all Lena wants to do is buck up and take the rest of it inside, but she can’t, she _can’t…_

“Please, Mistress!” Lena exclaims.

“Whose pussy is this, pet?” Kara demands, withdrawing. Lena sobs in frustration, but Kara reaches up and cups her jaw roughly. “Whose?”

“Yours, Mistress!”

Kara’s hand lowers to Lena’s breasts as she eases in again, ever so slowly, just slightly deeper, before withdrawing again. She cups one breast roughly, flicking the nipple with her thumb. “And whose gorgeous breasts are these, pet?”

“Yours, Mistress!” Lena moans, and Kara eases back in just a tiny bit deeper yet again.

“And whose pet are you?” Kara demands, withdrawing until only the tip of the silicone cock teases Lena’s entrance. “Be a good girl and tell me whose pet you are.”

“Yours!” Lena shouts. “Yours, Kara, my wife, my love my Mistress, _oh god_ —“

Kara slams into her and Lena screams, but the sound is captured in Kara’s mouth as she kisses her hard, as if she could swallow Lena’s pleasure and keep it for herself. Her hips pound into Lena’s, each rapid thrust hitting the sweet spot inside of her. A moment later their lips part, each one desperate for air. Kara rocks back and grabs Lena’s hips, her fingers digging in with bruising force as she pulls Lena even harder onto her strap. The ropes dig into Lena’s flesh as she strains, her orgasm almost within reach. It’s pain, it’s pleasure, it’s the sweetest agony she’s ever known.

Tears spring to her eyes as her body detonates into orgasm, ripping her apart at the seams. She’s vaguely aware of the sound of her own screaming, of wet tears running down her face and a flood of liquid between her legs. Kara manages a few more uneven thrusts into the harness and then she’s quaking above her, her climax strong and fierce even as Lena is still shaking with the aftershocks of her own. Lena has barely enough mind to hope that Kara’s orgasm wasn’t quite as earth-shattering as her own, because she’s fairly certain that she won’t be able to move until sunrise.

A moment later she gets her confirmation. Kara kisses her softly before pulling out completely, and then carefully unties the rope bindings before carrying her to the nearby chaise as if she weighs nothing. Lena is barely aware as Kara removes and washes the harness and then changes the sheets on the bed, and is only starting to come back down to Earth and back into her own body when Kara brings her a glass of water from the bathroom.

“There you are,” she says as Lena sits herself up. “You need to drink this.”

Lena nods and takes the glass with shaky hands, downing the water quickly.

“Good girl,” Kara murmurs, taking the glass back from her. “Can you stand?”

“I think so,” Lena replies. She accepts Kara’s hand to assist her up. The muscles in her legs quiver as she walks, but she makes it to the bathroom. She relieves her bladder and leans against the cool tile wall as Kara cleans between her legs. Finally she moves to stand in front of the mirror, and she can see Kara’s concerned expression behind her as she takes in her reflection.

She gasps in spite of herself. She’s not sure why she’s shocked by the bite-shaped bruises that litter her torso from her neck to her belly, particularly concentrated around her breasts. And around her arms and legs, the skin is pink with rope burn, with some places where she pulled at the restraints faintly bruised as well. She’s abstractly thankful that it’s the middle of winter, because at least no one will question her wearing high-necked, long-sleeved blouses for the next week. But, in spite of that, she finds the marks oddly soothing. Beneath the glinting silver and diamonds of her collar, they’re a throbbing reminder of exactly who she belongs to.

She looks back at Kara, who still looks a little sheepish.

“Did I go too far?” she asks quickly, as if she had barely kept the question in long enough for Lena to get a good look at herself. “I know you had said maybe to marking one day and I thought… But we didn’t talk about it before the scene, and I wasn’t sure…”

“Shh, Kara,” Lena whispers, as if being too loud will break the spell she’s still under. “I wanted you to mark me, I told you I was green. If I had felt like you were doing too much, I would’ve used our safeword. It’s okay. I needed this, and you were perfect.”

The tension in Kara’s shoulders eases immediately. “Oh, good. Well, at least let me rub some arnica cream on them.”

Lena lies back on the bed as Kara tenderly rubs the herbal salve into each blossoming bruise. When she’s finally done, Kara looks over Lena’s body with a crinkled brow.

“I may have gone a little overboard,” she says finally.

“I told you it was okay,” Lena assures her. “More than okay, actually. God, I think we broke our record tonight.”

“I wasn’t keeping track,” Kara admits.

“Well, that last orgasm might’ve been the strongest one I’ve ever had. Ever,” Lena sighs.

“You squirted, and you don’t do that very often,” Kara remarks, a smug grin pulling at her lips. Satisfied that all of Lena’s marks are adequately treated, she pulls up the covers, tucking them carefully around Lena’s body, before turning to place the salve on the nightstand and turn off the light. Then, ever so gently, she tugs Lena into her embrace.

“You know, there is one thing,” Kara murmurs into her shoulder in the dark.

“What’s that?” Lena asks drowsily.

“When I asked you who all this belonged to,” she says, gesturing beneath the covers to Lena’s body.

“Kara, honey, you know I’m yours,” Lena replies, turning over to face Kara.

“Yeah, but…” Kara struggles for words. “Your… _pussy_ ,” Lena can practically feel the heat of Kara’s blush in the dark, “your breasts, your body. It all belongs to _you_ , Lena, above all else. It’s yours to decide what to do with and who to give it to. The only reason I have any claim to it at all is because you give it to me, because you love me. If you said no, if you said red, I’d stop, you know. I’d never touch you without your consent.”

Lena can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. But even in the dark she reaches for her wife and pulls her in for another kiss, this one soft and warm and confident in this wonderful relationship they’ve built.

“I know, and I love you for it, so much,” she says. “That’s why I trust you. That’s why you’re my Mistress and, more than that, that’s why you’re my wife, Kara Luthor-Danvers.”

“I love you too, Lena Luthor-Danvers,” Kara replies, moving to kiss her forehead but bumping it roughly with her nose before her lips found purchase. Lena giggles as they settle beside each other in bed, and Kara reaches for her hand. “I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

“Always,” Lena sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, but I would love to know what you think about it.


End file.
